Healing Wounds
by DarkTyger
Summary: What does Amy think after the investigation into her Uncles abuse is said and done?. Amy Slash.


**Authors Note:** Inspiried when I was listening to Hoobastanks - Right Before your Eyes. It's an Amy slash. Duh but with a bit of a twist. I haven't really written with this pair before, so it's challenge. Few swear words. Proceed with caution. Don't like F/F relationship. Stiff cookies..more for me.

**Summary:** What does Amy think after the case is said and done?

_When the door shuts  
Don't worry about me  
Its not attention that I want from you  
I need you to trust who I'm gonna be  
And in everything I'm going to do_

You do not love me anymore. You never did. I still love you though. In some sick way. Though you used, abused and hurt me I still love you. Crazy isn't it? No one's ever loved me. Not my own aunt, who blocked it out. My parents died. The only ones that loved me. I was depressed, angry and confused. Feeling suicidal. Then you came along. Loved me. Cared for me. What was it you called me? Princess Amy You were my first and my only. You were so handsome with dark wavy hair and bright blue eyes. All the girls fancied you.

You took me away from all the good things. Made me a woman all to soon. Some girls wish they were older, but not me. I never had a childhood thanks to you. You took your ultimate prize for years and I can never get that back.

Does that make you happy?

_Cause I'm not afraid  
Of what I don't know  
For understanding is all that I earn  
What is for sure is I'm gonna to go  
I'm gonna to live and I'm going to learn_

Goodbye Uncle. Good bye to a world I've always hated. Maybe I'll haunt you. Maybe I'll come to your window every night and torment you like in that book. What was it? Wuthering Heights? And when they find my body covered in blood they'll find a letter in my hand. Addressed to you. And you'll read it. Will you cry? Maybe though I doubt it. But even if you don't cry and sob and pray for forgiveness never forget me. Your rose. Your perfect rose. Your forgiving loving rose. When I am cold and still and lying in the earth with a stone above my head do not forget me. For I will not forget you though I'm dead.

Your Princess,

Amy.

_And I know there will be mistakes that I will make  
But I know they're not worse than chances I don't take, take  
Right before your eyes I am changing, changing  
New life on the inside I am changing, changing _'

I stared down at the yellowed note in front of me. One of the things I hated most was unpacking. I still have boxes and boxes from when I first moved to Mt Thomas. After the confrontation with Garth outside Bill Lapscotts clinic, I needed a break. I need a distraction, a productive distraction. Where no memories could get through my wall that I had built. It obviously didn't work. I place the note, neatly folded into my jacket pocket.

_When the door shuts  
Its shuts in front of me  
A new person that I have become  
I follow my heart to my destiny  
But living in fear and sorrow is done_

Innocence brutally taken, in one swift, agonizing motion, and I remember it all, the day all of my dreams were murdered every time, every fucking move, every fucking day being fucking scared … and I wasn't innocent anymore. Because… of … him… I was princess Amy. I stopped playing the princess, because no princess would deal with this sort of agony. I was the servant in one of Grimm's fairy tales, the ones without a happy ending. No more dreams… they would only die as the others had.

He tries to justify his behavior… tires to tell me that it's was consensual… maybe it is… maybe… maybe I should just leave, forever, escape so I don't have to hear your mendacity… your excuses, your reasons, your fucked up justifications… Maybe if I leave again. It made Aunty happy, why not you?

Even now his memory haunts me, as your hands slide down, attempting to soothe the hurt that he left upon me, attempting to erase the memories and replace them with something new, something better, with you… I'm sorry… baby… I don't mean to let him get to me… no… you don't remind me of him… that's laughable… but… please… I'm sorry…

Are you okay? You ask me. Your concerned face, glares back at me, searching for something..

"What ever happened its over. I survived."

You smile as I move a piece of hair out of your face. Such pretty red curls for a pretty woman. I catch PJ's eye from across the room and he smiles. He knows I'm happy. I have finally found what I wanted most in the world. Love.

"I'm glad. How about a drink? On the house?"

"What's the use of dating a publican if you cant get free drinks?"


End file.
